


Kept Promises

by Taua



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror/Fantasy, Background Poly, F/M, Halloween Costumes, He's a Kitsune, M/M, Multi, Riku Replica are twins, Underage since Vanitas and Naminé fooled around as kids, bc sorikai is life, but very loosely, loosely based on BLACK BIRD manga, more Fantasy really, non-con elements, young!Master Xehanort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: Naminé vividly remembers a promise the boy she first crushed on gave her and she holds onto it so much she shies away from relationships.On a party, she decides to grow up and forget about the boy - but the evening takes unexpected turns that threaten her and her well-being...
Relationships: Naminé/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Side Axel/Roxas, side Kairi/Sora/Riku
Kudos: 9





	Kept Promises

It was almost new moon when it finally happened. Only a slice of the moon was left, a crescent not larger than the line of a pencil, but it was enough to see the eerie, unnatural crimson color covering its surface like fresh blood. It had been on the news, too; a rare phenomenon caused by the position of the sun and clouds, a trick of light hitting the atmosphere. Oddly enough it happened to occur on October 31st, too, so people were all over the place. 

_'The night of the blood moon, I'll come to get you.'_

The words rang in Naminé's ears so clearly, it was like they were just spoken. A promise she was given over a decade ago by a boy she met in the woods just beyond the town's borders. He always had some scratches on his face and arms along with bruises he insisted were no big deal, even when he had tears in his eyes and sniffled in pain. When Naminé tried to help him, he'd swat her hands away with a huff. 

However when they kissed, he didn't push her away… And despite the lingering taste of iron on his lips he was always careful and gentle when he cupped her head and held her close. He was the first boy she fell for and when he disappeared, shortly after he left his whispered promise, Naminé was so devastated she doubted to ever get over the loss. 

Now, in afterthought, what they had felt like something between a dream and a fantasy. The moments they shared under the green roof of the trees that summer were sweet and as tender as it could be between children; precious memories Naminé looked fondly back to. 

Outside of her window the wind picked up, making the branches of the tree scrap and beat against the glass. Noises she was used to, especially in fall, so Naminé kept dipping her brush into the paint and worked on her drawing. The picture was due soon and with the cool, humid air it took longer to dry. A shame if it got a strain while she took it to class just because the paint was still a little moist. 

The professor wanted them to draw a scene from nature with focus on realism and depth. Naminé had settled for a patch of grass in a forest, close to a huge rock and a turned over, dead tree. A small clearing in the woods she knew well, albeit her memory was foggy on some spots. She and the boy used to play by the tree, hiding in the small space underneath or climbing on top. When she went out to sketch the scene, Naminé gulped at the size of the tree; it was so large the top was good ten feet above the ground, the bark dry and so uneven she was surprised nothing ever happened to them as they played. If they slipped and fell…

However the closer Naminé came to finish the drawing, the more she felt something was missing. She added some flowers, put some moss on the trees… but it was still lacking. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the canvas, eyes roaming over the green leaves and the grey of the huge rock. 

What was missing…?

Suddenly a loud scratch tore her out of her thoughts, the noise loud enough to make her flinch. A bird cried outside, a crowing like anything Naminé ever heard before, but the space outside her window was too dark to see anything. 

A strange bird in the darkness…

Struck by inspiration Naminé fumbled around for a tube of paint, quickly squishing a bit onto her pallet. She added a blotch of white next to it, meant for highlights, and then began drawing the shape of a bird on top of the tree. It was huge, especially considering the size of the trunk, but Naminé couldn't draw it any smaller. It just… wouldn't do. The black bird perched on the highest spot of the tree had to be as large as it was. 

She had just started shading the massive, strong wings when her door was wrenched open noisily. "Naminé! At this rate, we're gonna be _late_!" 

"Sorry," Naminé absently replied, her hand still gliding the brush over the canvas. Just as she moved to coat the tip in the dark grey she mixed up suddenly the pallet moved, lifting right out of her reach. "Hey!" Fruitlessly she chased the color with her hand only to bump her shoulder into a hip. 

"You can finish it later." 

Putting on her darkest scowl Naminé glared up at her sister, eyes narrowed and lips pouted. Kairi already wore her costume - a big, dark hat suitable for a witch and a raunchy, _way_ too short dress along with dramatic make-up - as she held the pallet up above her head and stuck out her tongue. "Give it back," Naminé grumbled and made grabby hands at her colors. 

"Nope," Kairi replied, popping the p, "We'll be late to Sora's Halloween party!" 

Naminé heaved a sigh. "I never wanted to go. I'm not as outgoing as you." 

"Come _on_ , Nami. It'll be fun!" Kairi had the decency to grin broadly as she spoke. "You're just like Riku. Sora and I always have to coax him out of his shell. And speaking of Riku…" She leaned in close and covered her mouth, as if sharing a secret. "His brothers will be around, too." 

For a moment Naminé drew her lips back into her mouth. She didn't particularly care for Ritsu - if evil twins were a thing, he certainly fit the role - but Reiku was alright to be around. He was quiet and timid, much like herself, and unless she was imagining things he had a crush on her. For a while she thought about giving it a shot and date him, but whenever it came to bring it up something held her back. 

No matter how gentle and likeable Ritsu was - he'd never be the boy she kissed in the woods. 

Kairi's insistent pull on her shoulder drew her out of her thoughts. "Come _ooon_ , Nami! Mom will never let me go without you!" she whined. 

Aha. So that was where she was coming from. 

Sighing Naminé leaned back on her chair and lifted a hand, resting it against her temple. "You just want to make out with your boyfriends," she accused, voice weak and tired more than anything. 

Kairi's resulting silence was more than enough. 

Dropping the pallet back onto the desk Kairi dragged herself over to the bed and fell into it, arms stretched away from her body. "I haven't seen Sora and Riku for almost a week, let alone without our parents around. I miss them…"

For a while Naminé studied her. If she was being honest, Kairi had it rough; when their parents heard she was dating two boys at the same time they had been mostly disappointed. They didn't want their daughter to be a cheat and a vamp, let alone at her tender age. However once word spread that Riku and Sora were _also_ dating things got truly scandalous. Only Sora's parents were open-minded enough to talk about it, asked why and how they ended up in a polyamorous relationship, and eventually deemed it their business and were just happy their son found love. Riku's folk threatened to throw him out - but never went through with it since Sora's parents generously offered to take him in, and the thought of those two, _alone_ , most likely _sharing a bed,_ was worse than having a perverted son live under their roof. 

Their own parents had been harder to persuade. Kairi was almost sent off to a private school, however the high costs and the knowledge she'd, most likely, pack up and run away when left unattended had them dismiss the idea. Grounding her until she turned eighteen and only letting her outside with a guardian worked best for them. And even then the encounters Kairi, Sora, and Riku had were always brief and far in between. 

"Oh fine," Naminé complied with a heavy sigh. Her gut was in knots at the thought of going outside, a strange sense of foreboding bothering her, but seeing Kairi so distraught was worse still. At least she was easy to cheer up, given how quickly she bolted upright. 

In a flash she was out of the bed and hugged Naminé close. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_! I love you so, _sooo_ much!" Kairi was clinging so hard her face pressed against the small curve of her breasts, the cloth pulled so tight a bit of pink lingerie became visible. 

"... You ought to cover yourself up or mom will never let us go," Naminé murmured, muffled from the cloth and skin against her face. 

"Don't worry; I got a cape to wear above the costume," Kairi sing-songed, making Naminé heave a sigh. She got the feeling Kairi chose her outfit solely to rile up her boyfriends… and she was about to sit in the first row for it. 

\---------------------------

Sora's house was close enough to walk and given it wasn't that cold yet they chose to go on foot. Naminé took the opportunity to admire the red moon slowly wandering across the sky, the twinkling stars around it only adding to the flair while her thick parker kept her warm. 

Kairi had a spring in her step as they walked, randomly giggling and thanking Naminé when she twirled on the spot. However a pair of crows continued disturbing them; they cried and swooped down close enough to tip Kairi's hat off her head once. Next they would hopp next to Naminé and peck at the tattered hem of her gown, a worn-looking white dress fitting to a ghost or banshee, and pull as if they tried to hold her back. In fact, the pair of crows had been around her for years already - nesting in the tree outside of her window, waiting on the fence outside of school, or hovering above her when she wandered around aimlessly. However they never had been so persistent before. 

Long before they arrived music filled the air, upbeat songs which made it easy to dance along. When it came to people, Sora knew them all - and so it was no surprise to see dozens of them flocking around the house. Anything from kids to adults were at the party, some faces familiar while others belonged to complete strangers. All of them were dressed in spooky costumes or wore colorful robes fitting for a night filled with magic and mischief. 

A few yards away from the front-door Kairi suddenly sprinted off, all but tacking a tall figure with a bushy, silver tail and a torn jacket. With a surprised yell the man somehow managed to keep his balance despite the additional weight, although the hairband with the fluffy ears slipped off his head in the process. 

"Watch it!" he complained with a tiny, lopsided smile. 

Kairi merely howled before she stood on her tip-toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "Those ears are super-cute! You should wear them more often." As she spoke Kairi took the hairband from his hands and put them back on his head, fingers lingering to give the fluffy fur a few strokes. 

The man huffed out a laugh, but once he looked properly at Kairi his cheeks turned considerably darker - so dark Naminé couldn't stifle a giggle. 

"Good evening, Riku," she greeted with a smile. 

Riku's curt nod was the only sign he acknowledged her, but that was fine with Naminé, especially since he reached out to adjust Kairi's cape. Ever the gentleman, he tried to keep her covered as well as warm. 

"Where's Sora?" Kairi asked with a tilt of her head. 

Riku merely shrugged. "Last I saw him, he was getting some candy for a few kids. But I'd rather you have something to drink first." Gently he guided her toward the house, motioning Naminé to come along. 

"Yeah. Show me where the booze is!" Enthusiastically Kairi pumped a fist into the air. 

"I was thinking more along the lines of hot cocoa," Riku remarked with a chuckle. "You can leave your jacket in the cabinet," he added once Naminé pulled on the zipper of her parker. 

"Great, thanks." It only took a little searching for Naminé to spot the cabinet; a couple of other clothes were piled there already, testimony of the large number of party-goers. Sora truly knew how to celebrate. 

Somewhere in the back she heard Kairi call out and a responding cheer. Seemed like the three lovebirds were eventually reunited. 

Figuring they would be alright Naminé headed toward the kitchen. She could smell some snacks and craved a bit of hot chocolate; unlike Kairi she was often cold, her fingers already numb from the walk. Thankfully the steaming pot on the stove still had plenty, though it took a while for Naminé to find an unused mug. She just took the first sip when someone stumbled into the kitchen, calling 'Alright, alright' over his shoulder. However the newcomer stopped dead in his tracks once their eyes met - and soon his lips curled into a smirk as emerald green eyes flashed up. 

"Naminé! Long time no see," he greeted as he approached. The tall man leaned against the closest surface, lanky arm outstretched as his other hand rested on his hip in an attempt to look cool. 

All it did though was make Naminé laugh. "L-Lea, please stop, that's just-" she brought out between huffs. 

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows and lost his composure momentarily. "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Sorry. Axel; got it." Carefully Naminé wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. Though nearly double-as-tall, she and Axel were the same age. They only stopped meeting up when college came around and he moved into another city. Seeing him now was a nice surprise. Although…

"What brings you all the way out here?" Naminé asked before she blew on her cocoa. 

Rubbing the back of his neck Axel rolled his shoulders. "The guy I'm dating, Roxas. He's Sora's cousin. When he heard Sora was having a hard time we decided to stop by." He picked up one of the plastic cups and filled it with beer, the foamy top almost spilling over the edge. "Been a lively few weeks, huh? How's Kairi doing?" 

The cocoa left a pleasantly warm trail as it went down Naminé's throat, making her contedly sigh. "Our parents freaked out. They discussed sending her off to a private school, but somehow we managed to talk them out of it." 

"Ouch," Axel hissed, his face scrunching up. "Good for you. That they cancelled that plan, I mean." He sipped on his beer as he adjusted his collar. He wore a cape with a dramatically high collar, the inner seam colored in crimson while the outside was a shiny black. The cape a vampire would wear, Naminé noticed. 

"How are you holding up though?" 

"Huh?" Naminé answered, the question hitting her so unexpectedly she tipped her head back to look up at him. However Axel's face didn't give her much of a context; only his eyes gleamed with compassion as he gazed down at her. 

"Sora," he clarified after a moment, "You… like him, right?" 

A deep hum vibrated through Naminé's throat. She looked down into her mug as if it held the answer, her reflection dark and barely visible on the still surface.

Did she like Sora? 

She liked how round his cheeks were when he was younger, the baby-fat shaping it in ways she was familiar with. She liked the way his hair fell, wild and untamed as if wind swept through it. She liked the intense gleam in his eyes when he sometimes looked in the far, focussed and distant, yet strong. 

She liked how Sora reminded her of _him_ in some ways. But that was it. 

"I do like him... But not _that_ way," she eventually replied. Sora was a great friend and as close as a brother to her. The feelings she had for him never went beyond that. 

The way Axel's shoulders relaxed surprised her - and warmed her chest in ways the cocoa ever could. It was endearing how much he cared and looked out for her. 

Suddenly Naminé realized just how much she missed him. 

Quickly she crossed the distance between them and leaned against the counter next to him. "How are things going with Roxas?" she asked, still cradling her mug. "I've seen some of your pics online. You seem happy." 

For a moment Axel's eyes widened, then he rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks darkened. "Well… I _am_ happy. We share a lot of interests and he gets my sense of humor." A chuckle bubbled out of him. "He's a bit on the short side and pretty cute, but _man,_ he can kick ass… In fact, he kicked _my_ ass plenty o' times." The chuckle morphed into a sigh and a warm, almost dreamy shine spread in his eyes. "Meeting him… Can't believe how lucky I was." 

Gently Naminé bumped her shoulder against his arm. "I'm happy for you." She smiled up at him, hiding her grin behind the mug. 

Before Axel could answer someone called his name rather impatiently. "Ah shit. I was supposed to get drinks," he murmured as he fixed another beer. "I'll catch you later, alright? Or we can have coffee tomorrow or so." 

"That'd be nice." Calmly Naminé watched him work. For a moment she considered joining Axel wherever he was going - probably back to Roxas - but eventually decided against it and merely waved her hand as he left. 

While she was happy for Axel, a pang of jealousy still clutched at her heart. 

Kairi had Sora and Riku… and now Axel got Roxas. They found people they loved and cherished and were loved and cherished in return. 

And all she had was longing and loneliness as she held onto a promise given among children. 

Maybe it was time Naminé grew up. Waiting wasn't going to get her anywhere and if she kept thinking of the boy she, perhaps, subconsciously sent the wrong signals to her environment. Why would a nice man approach her if she wasn't available? 

After years of waiting she was finally tired of being alone. 

Mind made up Naminé finished her cocoa and left the mug in the sink. With the variety of people at the party there might be someone interesting to talk to. And if not, she could always catch up with Reiku or sit with Axel. 

The living-room was converted into a dancefloor, filled with people who rocked in time with the music from the stereo. Naminé recognized the song from a channel she sometimes listened to, though she had no idea about the title or interpreter other than it was currently in the top ten. 

For the time being she picked a spot near a corner. Swaying with the melody she took in the people around her; some costumes were well done and extremely detailed but she also spotted the generic blanket-ghost and lazy 'boo'-shirt-wearer. However most were somewhere in the middle, much like Naminé with her outfit. It was hard to recognize someone with the weird light and make-up, so she settled with people-watching for the time being. 

After a while she recognized a certain pair though. 

Across the room in a corner were Kairi and Sora, dancing way too slowly for the fast beat of the current song. She had crossed her hands behind his head, gently keeping him close while he rested his hands on her hips. Their mouths moved, proof of their quiet conversation, and sometimes they'd bump their noses together and grin afterwards. At some point Kairi playfully flicked the orange mask Sora wore half across his face. In return he leaned in and nipped on her jaw, hard enough to make her grimace, but it quickly melted into a fit of giggles. 

“Naminé? It’s you, isn’t it?” 

A bit startled Naminé flinched - however quickly relaxed once she recognized who had approached her. Even with all the bandages around his body and face, the silver strands of hair and turquoise eyes peeking through were enough of a give-away. 

“Hi Reiku,” she greeted with a small smile, “How have you been?” 

“Not too bad, thank you.” Looking around Reiku settled on the wall next to her, his back resting on it while he gently tilted his cup of beer. “It’s been a bit lively since… you know…” 

Naminé nodded, already catching on. From what she heard, Riku got into one hell of trouble once their relationship came out. They'd expected him to come by alright, given he was already eighteen, however age was truly only a number when it came to parents. 

"Uhm…"

Reiku's uncertain murmur pulled her out of her thoughts. "Yes?" she supplied with a tilt of her head. 

He pointedly looked away from Naminé as he spoke. "The dress really suits you." 

"Oh..." A blush settled on her cheeks at the compliment, hidden beneath the white powder she put on to look paler. Her fingers nervously fiddled with the hem of her long sleeves as she processed the words and tried to think of an adequate answer. 

In the end, Naminé merely whispered a quiet 'thanks'. It made the flush on her cheeks even stronger. 

She was a college student, damn it. An adult woman in the middle of her road to independence. And hadn't she just decided to stop waiting and start looking? How was that supposed to work if a simple compliment from a man she almost grew up with made her blush like a silly middle-schooler? 

Drawing in a deep breath, Naminé finally lifted her head and locked eyes with him. 

"Do you want to dance?"

\---------------------------

chose the music certainly had taste. The songs had enough beat to sway along even with untrained ears. It was easy to fall into step with Reiku and Naminé enjoyed herself on the dancefloor for well over one hour. 

Heated up, they decided to take a breather outside. Sora's parents had a large Hollywood swing in the garden. It was comfortable enough for Naminé to curl into it, even while the soft cushion of the swing was a little moist. Reiku offered to get them drinks, prompting her to wait. 

Humming to herself Naminé gently braced her foot against the floor, making the swing rock. It creaked a little, the noise cutting through the quiet night. The red moon still shone down from above, even as clouds hovered passed it. 

In the nearby tree a crow cried out. Soon after it swooped down, hopping slightly closer to Naminé. 

She recognized the bird as one of the pair that followed her around; one of the crows was missing an eye. It always tilted his head to look at her, but otherwise the partial blindness didn't have much of an impact on it. 

It cried again, more urgent that time. Naminé was about to rise and see what set it off when a person came into her view - Reiku. His face was shadowed because of the house on his back, but the outline of his body was well recognizable. 

However his hands were empty. 

A bit confused Naminé furrowed her eyebrows. There were many attendants at the party, but it looked like there were plenty of drinks left anyway. Besides, she could have done with some tap-water, too. 

Reiku’s strides were long and determined as he approached; in only a few steps he was close enough to lean down toward the swing. 

“Was nothing left to dri-” 

Naminé never finished her sentence… since he sealed her lips with his. 

The kiss didn’t come entirely out of the blue. She knew Reiku liked her and as they danced he had gently pulled her close, and his hands had been warm where they settled on her lower back. 

Until then, Naminé had avoided his advances or turned them down. However a kiss couldn’t hurt and, at the very least, she could thank him for the nice evening that way. She was still unsure whether she returned his feelings, but now she was at least willing to find out. 

A bit hesitant she kissed back - however found herself pressed back into the swing by his head and body. They parted for a split second, just enough for Reiku to tilt his head the other way, before he went in again. He pressed so hard against Naminé it _hurt_. 

Trying to relieve some pressure she braced her hand against his chest, but he only pushed closer - one of his hands grabbing the side of her face while his other groped her chest. Reiku was so demanding, nearly violent even...

Something wasn't right. 

Despite his feelings, Reiku never _forced_ himself onto her. He respected the lines Naminé drew and while he did made his interest clear he always remained charming and polite. For him to suddenly change his behaviour so much… 

Naminé whimpered as she struggled against him to no avail. Reiku kept manhandling her, squeezing her breast while his other hand moved to cover her mouth and force her head back. He inhaled in the crook of her neck, a violent shudder working through him at that. 

"What a divine smell," he breathed against Naminé's neck before he sunk his teeth into the flesh. Not hard or deep enough to break the skin, but it was still painful. 

That wasn't Reiku. 

_That wasn't Reiku!_

Breathing harshly Naminé struggled harder, even tried to bring her legs up to push the stranger away. Her entire body prickled and felt cold in fear; whoever that was who wore Reiku's face wanted to hurt her and if she couldn't get away- 

Tears stung in the corners of Naminé's eyes. In the back she heard the loud music, saw the light of the house. It was just too far and noisy to be heard if she called for help. Her only hope was to break free, but the imposter held her so tightly she could hardly _breathe-_

The cry of a crow rang in Naminé's ears - and a moment later the man pulled back with a growl, one hand trying to swat off a fluttering thing attacking his face. 

Out of instinct Naminé jabbed her elbow upwards, hitting him somewhere between chin and shoulder. The impact gave her just enough of an opening to dive out of the swing, turn around, and _run._

Run as fast as her feet carried her. 

\---------------------------

The next time Naminé had a clear thought, she was in the middle of a shady path in the woods. In retrospect, running to Sora's house would have been the smarter choice, but at the time she only thought of getting away. 

She couldn't have been running for longer than a few minutes, but the woods were so thick and dark it felt like she was in the heart of the forest. A layer of fog obscured the edges of the path, too, and no landmark was in sight. 

She’d got hopelessly lost. 

The night was cold, her fingertips freezing as she rubbed her hands against her upper arms. Her ragged breath rose in fluffy clouds from her mouth and new tears stung in her eyes as she walked. 

Why… Why was she assaulted? Why did someone steal Reiku's face for it? 

At least Naminé had been able to shake off the stranger. 

However at some point she'd have to go back, preferably before she got frostbites. 

With trembling hands she felt around her waist until she found a familiar rectangle. Swallowing hard she pulled out her phone and tapped on the screen. 

The little icon in the corner showed she had no reception whatsoever. Figures. 

Sighing heavily Naminé put the mobile pack and crossed her arms, trying to keep at least a little warm. She needed to find a way out of the woods, fast. But retracing her steps only resulted in her walking in circles, the trees she passed all looking the same and the grass unmarked under her feet. Usually there would be dents where she passed by, but… the blades instantly shifted back into place as soon as she lifted her feet. 

When Naminé was little, her mother always warned her from walking into the forest. The woods were homes of spirits and enchanted to trap whoever transpassed without permission. A natural labyrinth with no way out. 

The longer she walked, the colder Naminé got. Her teeth were clacking at how hard she shivered and her feet felt numb, shoes and socks soaked through from the wet grass. 

Suddenly the grass rustled behind her. 

Whirling around Naminé staggered backwards, breath caught in her throat as she frantically looked around. 

"It seems you are lost," spoke a rich, male voice. 

Naminé starred in the direction the noise came from and watched a man emerge from the darkness. His hair shimmered silver despite the reddish light from the moon, the strands styled so they framed a dark face, as if the man was tanned. His arms had a similar color, as if he wore a sleeveless shirt with something like a vest above it. However what froze Naminé on the spot were his eyes. 

Piercing, feline-like eyes that shone gold in the dark. Hunger reflected in their depths, not unlike what had been in Reiku's eyes, and the longer he seized her up the louder a single thought rang through Naminé's head:

Run. 

As if reading her thoughts the man called, "Fleeing is pointless. You can't outrun me… Not tonight, and especially not here." 

He made another step forward and she finally jolted into motion. Quickly Naminé turned on the spot, determined to run despite the man's words, however after a blink of her eyes the stranger stood suddenly in front of her. 

"No!" Naminé yelled as the stranger reached out. However before he grabbed her arm a large bird flew into his face, crowing and fluttering. The stranger stepped back with a grunt, but managed to swat the bird away with a well-placed swing of his arm. 

"Enough of your interferences," he growled under his breath - then stretched out his arm as a blue flame manifested in his palm. A second later it already shot forward, hitting the dazed crow on the ground. 

The poor thing shrieked so loudly upon impact Naminé's chest felt tight. It… had tried to help her. 

Before she could rush toward the bird or at the very least attempt to flee the stranger was back at her side, his hand clenched painfully tight around her lower arm. "I got you at last," he whispered with a cruel sneer, easily pulling her closer. 

"Let me go!" Using her entire weight Naminé tried to break free, but the stranger was simply too strong. "I'll- I'll scream," she threatened, voice weak and shaky. 

The man chuckled, a dark, rumbling sound from the depths of his chest. "You're in my domain. No one will hear you. Or come to help you, that is."

When Naminé tried hitting him with her free hand, the silvette grasped her wrist hard enough to bruise. "You're quite feisty, but I'll tame you eventually." 

"W-what do you want from me?" Naminé asked, her eyes welling up with tears. 

For a moment the man seemed confused. "What a surprise. It seems those feathered pests had more than one purpose…" The way he murmured he was talking to himself, however he raised his voice as he addressed Naminé. 

"Every now and then, a human with strong chi is born. Their offsprings are supposed to have special abilities and are exceptionally strong." He pulled her slightly closer. "Usually lesser spirits and demons approach them as soon as they are spotted, but for some reason they left you alone so far. I wonder why?" Again he leaned close, nuzzling Naminé's neck as he inhaled. "You sure smell ripe enough," he added with a dark chuckle. 

Eventually a sob escaped Naminé's lips, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Why hadn't she listened to her gut feeling? Why hadn't she stayed inside? 

"Please… L-let go," she pleaded, weak and terrified. "Somebody… somebody, help…!"

Naminé's knees were so wobbly she fell the moment the hands left her. She barely registered the pained grunt and rustle from nearby, only realizing something had happened when a shadow loomed over her. 

When she looked up, all she saw was a broad back covered in dark cloth. 

"When a Lady tells you to let go, you fucking _let go_. Got it?" 

The voice was raspy and tense, but still so powerful Naminé froze on the spot. Yet she wasn't exactly… scared by it. 

"Why you…!" The silvette got up and growled threateningly. "Who are you?"

The man squared his shoulders and stuck his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat, his entire being oozing confidence. "I'm the one who claimed this territory. Go and tell your pack about it, _runt._ "

For a moment it looked like the silvette wanted to lunge at the man, but a strong breeze came out of nowhere, the wind blowing into his face strong enough to make him squint his eyes. 

And then the silvette turned tail and ran. 

The man stared after him for a moment, then turned around and held his hand out to Naminé. "You hurt?" he asked, voice suddenly warm and caring. His eyes gleamed in the weak light of the moon, shining red like rubies. 

Tentatively Naminé took the hand and was instantly pulled back on her feet. 

"Shit. You're like an icicle," the man grumbled with a click of his tongue. Quickly he took off his trenchcoat and wrapped it around her, despite only wearing a tank-top himself. It was soft and warm and smelled of wind and forest; a familiar scent Naminé instantly recognized. 

"You fucking idiot. I _told_ you to stay inside when the moon shines red." Huffing the man stamped over where the crow laid on the ground. Gently he picked it up, a faint red glow emerging from the animal as he ran his hand over it. "C'mon. Let's head back," he announced with a nod of his head. 

After a few steps he stopped and looked back, eyebrows furrowed since Naminé didn't move. 

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but eventually whispered, "Vani… is that really you?"

The man stared back - and after a heartbeat his lips pulled into a lopsided smirk. "Long time no see, Starshine," he greeted. 

With a loud sob Naminé threw herself against his chest, clutching at his top and resting her face in the crook of his neck. The tension all but bleeded out of her, the fear instantly replaced by a feeling of utter safety. A new wave of sobs shook her body when he wrapped an arm around her, holding her closer. 

"Vanitas… You came back," Naminé whispered, still hiding against him. 

"Of course I did." With a last squeeze Vanitas brought some distance between them. "Let's head back before you lose a toe or two." 

Nodding Naminé curled tighter into the trenchcoat. With one hand she wiped the tears from her face. for a moment she thought about her make-up; with all her crying it must have been completely ruined. 

As Vanitas brought his other arm closer however she gasped. 

"Oh no!" Carefully she reached out but stopped inches away from the animal. "Is-is he okay?" 

Vanitas looked thoughtful as he looked at the crow cradled in his arm. "He'll be alright." With that he thrust the bird into her hands. "You can hold him for the time being. He'll feel better then, too." 

Taken by surprise Naminé flailed before she cradled the crow against her chest. "Really?" Gently she petted its head. Some of the feathers looked burned, but overall it seemed like it had no open wounds. 

"Gear has already been worse. Besides," a smirk curled over Vanitas' lips, "A Lady's bosom can heal a man's worst wounds." 

Instantly Naminé's cheeks flushed red and she held the crow a little tighter. She had forgotten Vanitas liked to make lewd comments, though she didn't understand even half of them when they were kids. However the delighted cackles he uttered at her reactions were nice to listen to, so she rarely complained back then. 

They kept on walking, but unlike before Naminé had the feeling they were actually moving forward. At some point the second crow - Void - caught up with them and settled on Vanitas' shoulder, occasionally looking back at her. 

"Don't mind him," Vanitas said once it ruffled up its feathers, "He's just pissed you walked out despite him warning you." 

"I'm sorry." Cautiously Naminé approached and gently smoothed out Void's feathers. "Thank you for helping me at the swing." 

Huffing Vanitas ran a hand through his hair. "That was fucking dangerous. You're lucky I managed to win the right this year." 

Curious Naminé cocked her head. "What right?" she asked. 

For a moment Vanitas pressed his lips together. "The right to cl- _Watch out!_ " 

Mid-shout Vanitas pushed her hard, then swung his arm to deflect something looking like a blue fireball. Another ball shot out between some trees which he punched away as well, his lips pulled back in a snarl. 

As she fell Naminé curled into herself, but something hit the side of her temple regardless. It hit so hard she gasped and saw stars before her vision began to darken, her consciousness slowly slipping away. 

"You fucking runt… You asked for it!" Vanitas cackled with a smile that was all teeth. 

The last thing Naminé saw before fainting was Vanitas take flight. 

\---------------------------

A mouldy, dusty smell tickled Naminé's nose. She sniffled to get rid of the itch before curling into herself, pulling the blanket a bit closer. 

Last night she had the weirdest dream; some silver-haired guy somehow stole Reiku's face and molested her, then she got lost in the woods and assaulted again, but before long Vanitas had appeared and safed her. Oh, and the pair of crows actually belonged to him in the first place and apparently something about her randomly attracted demons and spirits. 

… Kairi was going to laugh when she told her. 

Naminé kept her eyes closed, craving a few more minutes of sleep, but a loud knocking kept her from fully drifting off. It sounded far yet powerful, as if someone was working on the roof. Had dad already started putting up the Christmas decoration? 

Disturbed by the noise Naminé eventually sat up - and slowly blinked as she took in the view. 

That was _definitely_ _not_ her bedroom. 

The walls had some shelves with a few books on them, but just as many laid scattered on the ground. She had slept in a creaky old divan, covered by a dark trenchcoat with heavily tattered edges, but it kept her warm and smelled nice. On one side were windows, some of them broken and the rest very dirty, but they let through enough light to show it was morning. 

The rhythmic knocking remained, so she got up and went to investigate. 

Right behind the door was a huge room - so large several other doors lined the walls and twin stairways led up to a second story. The floor was a solid marble, if dusty, and wood and other junk were piled in the corners by the entrance. Was she in some kind of old mansion? 

The knocking came definitely from the roof and, judging from the light peeking in, someone was probably patching up holes. Curious Naminé headed outside and glanced upwards, determined to find out who was working up there. 

The garden in front of the building was as unkempt as the inside. Even the pillars leading toward the front gate were broken and collapsed. Still a pair of crows had settled on their tops, flapping their wings and crying out as if to greet her. 

It were the crows that always followed her… Void and Gear. 

Vanitas' crows. 

The knocking stopped at the crowing and Naminé felt a gush of wind ruffling up her dress as a large bird swooped down and landed in front of her. 

On second glance she realized it wasn't a bird - but a man with a large pair of wings. The feathers were black, but when the sun hit them just so they carried a blue hue, just like its owners' hair. 

Mesmerized Naminé looked from the wings to the pale face and delighted red eyes. "Morning, Starshine. Enough beauty sleep?" 

Gasping she reached up, gently cupping his face. "It's you," she whispered, "It's really you…" 

Carefully Vanitas laid his hand over hers, holding it as he tilted his head and kissed her palm. "The one and only. And just in time, given the foxes made their move. But," suddenly his red eyes narrowed to slits, "They won't bother you again." His jaw was set and wings shifted minutely, silent proof of his anger, however Naminé decided it best to change the subject. 

“Where is this place?” she asked and dropped her hands, but Vanitas kept holding onto her. 

“It’s an abandoned mansion at the foot of the mountain.” His free hand came up to rub the back of his neck and, for a moment, his pale cheeks seemed to turn a tint darker. “I saw it when I flew here and thought it’s a good place, easy to defend and all, but there’s a shitton to fix first.” The black, massive wings flapped once before disappearing into thin air. “Assholes never said claiming a territory came with so many catches… Fuck them.” 

Gently Naminé squeezed his hand. “You said that before already,” she whispered, “What does it mean, you claimed a territory?” 

Vanitas gave her a crooked sneer before he started to walk, pulling her through the garden. “It means I became the _guardian_ ,” he very much spat the word, “of this area. Turns out Tengu are responsible to keep _peace_ among the animals, spirits, and humans on their mountain. Ugh…” They settled on an old stone bench covered in weeds and he ran his hand through his hair again, mushing it up. “What a load of shit. I never wanted to become a _peacekeeper_! I only claimed a territory to make you my bride. And now I have to care for fucking critters and build a shrine so damn idiots can-” 

“Your… _what_?” Naminé gasped, flabbergasted. 

Vanitas stopped in his tirade and glanced over to her, his lips turning into that lopsided, somewhat predatory sneer again. “Don’t tell me you forgot my promise, Starshine?” he taunted. 

Blushing heavily she stuttered, “Y-you said you’d come and get me…” 

“... To make you my bride,” he finished with a purr. He cocked his head and shifted a little closer, mischief shining in his unnaturally red eyes. “It took longer than I planned. There was a lot of competition back home. But now I’m here and I intend to steal you away.” Keeping their eyes locked he lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of her’s, the small gesture sending shivers down her back. And then he moved his head closer, so close his breath ghosted across her face, and Naminé closed her eyes and tilted her head in clear invitation-

“Of course,” Vanitas said and his warmth suddenly disappeared, “It’ll take me some time to get properly started and the house needs at the very least a proper bed for us first. So, you may return home for now.” 

Blinking her eyes open Naminé stared at him, expression blank. But then the suggestion behind his words sank in and she turned beet red, all the more when she realized he was, in fact, _not_ wearing a shirt. 

Being the cheeky jerk that he was, Vanitas noticed her staring and leaned back so his abs were on full display. “Liking what you see, Starshine?” He lifted the corner of his mouth in a smile that showed off his canines. “If you can’t wait, we can do it on the grass… Would be a shame not celebrating our honeymoon since you even wore a nice, white _wedding dress_ and all.” 

“You… You’re such a _jerk!_ ” Naminé hissed and pushed him, but Vanitas managed to hold himself on the bench anyway and cackled away. 

“Hey, you’re the one looking at me all _pliant_ and _delectable_.” He used their joined hands to pull her close, then rolled off the bench and pinned her on the grassy floor. “Makes it hard to restrain myself,” Vanitas finished, his look suddenly softening as he studied her face. 

Slowly Naminé reached up, gently grasping his chin and pulling, and finally Vanitas granted her wish and closed the distance between them. 

The feeling was familiar… His lips were just as soft as she remembered, albeit thinner and a bit chapped. Despite his harsh demeanor Vanitas was tender in their kiss, careful and affectionate, and Naminé could only melt against and fall a little harder for him. 

In the very back of her mind, last night’s events still lingered and gave purchase to darker thoughts:

Was Vanitas only doing this to take advantage of her? Had he only approached her for that in the first place? Would he truly steal her away and keep her trapped in this mansion once he felt like it? Would he devour her whole? What _was_ he anyway? And what about _herself_?

But as the grass rustled softly under her while they kissed, Naminé decided it didn’t matter - not yet at least. Once they reacquainted with each other she could always ask what was on her mind. 

At some point her hand wandered lower, caressing Vanitas’ warm chest before she moved it to the small of his back, pushing down just enough to bring them closer together. She felt him grin into the kiss at that before he tilted his head, gently kissing along the line of her jaw before dropping to her neck, the contact still light and tender. Slowly, almost tentatively, he sucked a bit of her skin into his mouth and squeezed down in what surely turned out to be a hickey, but all Naminé did was sigh and turn her head away to make more room for him. 

Suddenly her pocket vibrated - and she was torn so harshly out of the moment, it felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped on her head. 

Quickly she pushed Vanitas off, who growled low in his throat but let her be regardless, before she felt around her waist and pulled her phone out. The caller ID vanished just before she could press down to accept - and instead her lit screen glared back at her. 

Time 10:26 am, 30+ missed calls, and 100+ unread messages. 

“Oh my God,” she whispered, thumb trembling as it hovered over the unlock-icon. 

She was screwed. Absolutely, utterly screwed. 

  
  


Next to her, Vanitas cackled so loudly a few birds in the nearby trees took off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I wanted to do something Halloween-themed, but alas, this feels more like Fantasy than horror xD 
> 
> It's a bit rushed, too, since I've been struggling a bit lately... but things are back on track for now.  
> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> regards,  
> -T


End file.
